


Scarlet Musings, Sapphire Dreams

by TheDarkOverlord



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betty/Martha are soulmates, ChanSaw are soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Heather Chandler, MacDuke are soulmates, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, but it's definitely gonna take a minute since veronica/chandler are so fucking dense, chandler is a bad bitch (and also a lipstick lesbian in denial with a major crush on veronica), custom soulmate AU, duke is p chill here actually, duke's bulimia is in the bg but not focused on at all, it's like a fusion of the color one/the dream one/kinda telepathy (but only in dreams), just a warning this is more like her movie version, keep this in mind, kinda slowburn ig?? not TOO slow, lots of profanity, macnamara is a ball of gay sunshine (ofc), since I don't feel qualified to talk about it, switches POVs but chandler-centric mostly, the characters are more like their MOVIE versions, veronica is the WORST in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOverlord/pseuds/TheDarkOverlord
Summary: Heather's always waited for the day when she'll wake up, and an entire life's worth of dreams will come flooding back to her. To be able to know her soulmate's color, hear their voice, and finally see them. The ability to be completely honest, vulnerable even, with another person--it's a tantalizing prospect, one she's always been fascinated by. Eventually though, the idea shifted from a beautiful fantasy to an infuriating reality, when Heather Duke and Heather McNamara found out they were soulmates. Day by day, Heather saw it, heard the stories. The stories of friends falling in love, meeting in the dreamscape and finally uniting as soulmates the next morning, in the school hallway. Still, she maintained hope that maybe, some day, she could be one of those stories.But Heather Chandler--the mythic bitch, queen of Westerburg--isn't exactly an easy person to love, just as she doesn't love easily.A ChanSaw custom soulmate AU, but there's also MacDuke in the background, because they're cute. Chandler-centric, because I don't see nearly enough fics from her POV, but we get some of Veronica's POV too. This is NOT completely musical-compliant; the characters are closer to their movie equivalents actually!
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Martha Dunnstock/Betty Finn
Comments: 46
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1 - Dreaming of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so hi there! I'm Liz, the author, and there are a few things that need to be gotten out of the way before this fic begins.
> 
> First off, it's a custom soulmate AU of my own invention--nothing super groundbreaking, I just mashed a few existing ones together, but I'd appreciate a link back to this work if you'd like to use it for your own stuff! Here's the details of that, because it's important for the fic:
> 
> Basically, soulmates' minds are connected--when one doesn't sleep the other can’t either, when one has an “epiphany” or realizes something really important so does the other, if one's sick the other also feels sick, though only extremely major emotions/emotional moments are shared. Soulmates (through their bond) communicate in dreams, where they get to talk to one another and such, but they don’t remember the dreams when they’re awake until they truly get to know/fall in love with one another IRL--they can’t see each other in dreams, just telepathic talking/seeing the other’s memories of that day and maybe discussing them. In the dreams, they can only see shades of the color their soulmate most represents/connects with. Veronica blue, Chandler red (as you'd expect). ALSO, in the dreams, the memories can’t include their soulmate/soulmate's name until they discover the other’s identity, because that makes it wayy too easy. Once they discover one another's identity, they can interact inside the dreams and whatnot, just to clarify.
> 
> So, once you've read that over and understand that concept (dw, there'll be some exposition about it too in the fic), you should be mostly good. There are a few more things you should keep in mind though--pardon how long this note is, but it's all important.
> 
> -Veronica is a bit worse of a person in this fic--she has a crush on Chandler, and really wants her approval, so she’s willing to compromise her morals for that unfortunately. She’s a bit more like movie Veronica in that way--still has the same moral compass, just doesn’t follow it as strictly. She’s still friends with Martha though, just a shittier friend.  
> -All the characters are closer to their movie versions, or at the very least a hybrid between their movie/musical versions! Keep this in mind.  
> -This is a no-death AU! Not only is there soulmates stuff, but the musical/movie are blended, DukeMac is canon, JDronica will never be anything but platonic (but they won't exactly get along for a long while, no worries), Veronica is a shittier person (she'll get her comeuppance for sure), etc. That being said, all the characters are still the same characters, so please TELL ME if any of them seem super OOC.  
> -Expect profanity. This is Heathers of course, so you should anyways, but in my take these characters swear. A lot.  
> -If it's in all italics, it's a dream sequence!
> 
> So, now that you've gotten through that long ass note, you should be about ready to read! This is still set in 1989, but they might do some shit that doesn't perfectly fit the time period. Oh well, it's whatever.  
> Happy reading !!

**Chandler's POV - Dream Sequence**

_"Well, someone was eager to see me."_

_Heather's voice was smug, echoing through the dreamscape as she re-adjusted to the familiar environment. Composed entirely of vibrant blue hues, the memory they were viewing was of a familiar place--the halls of Westerburg during a busy passing period._ _Nothing special, though. She lamented the lack of anything identifying about her soulmate, although by the way Kurt and Ram were eyeing her, she was, at the very least, somewhat attractive._

 _Though crass, Heather found the thought somewhat comforting--her soulmate couldn't be someone hideous; after all, when they met, they'd be a couple._ _The thought made her giddy. Being a **couple**. Even the notion of being in the same room as the girl was enough to bring a smile to her face. Heather had well and truly fallen in love with her soulmate, through the dreamscape alone._

_"Asleep at 8pm? You must've been desperate, Blue."_

_Heather continued, leaving her thoughts unvoiced. They were far too sappy to ever say aloud--she had a reputation to uphold, after all. Since her soulmate attended Westerburg, she was certain the girl was, at the very least, familiar with the Heathers. Everyone was. She could only hope that her soulmate had the guts to one day speak to her outside of the dreamscape, get to know her, so they could finally be together._

_Then, her soulmate responded, snapping Heather from her thoughts. Chuckling softly, her voice was teasing but kind; clearly female, as she replied._

_"You're one to talk--you didn't **have** to let me sleep, you know. I'd think you'd be off pulling another of your all-nighters you seem to be so fond of--oh, don't forget the hangover from afterward."_

_Heather could almost hear the smirk in the girl's voice as her memories from that day continued playing out before them. Somewhat flustered from the--incredibly apt--criticism, she blinked, embarrassed.  
_

_"Well, I figured I'd let you sleep for once--I'm not **always** a bitch, you know. Every once in a while, I figure I may as well throw the losers a bone and spare them the agony of a hangover. You're welcome."_

_She replied smoothly, maintaining her usual imperious tone with a tinge of biting amusement and sarcasm. Her soulmate's reply was incredulous, and Heather bit back a laugh at how easily she'd gotten beneath the girl's skin._

_"For all you know, I'm the popular one between us--what if I'm one of the Heathers, hm? Maybe my day consists of makeup, bullying and being unreasonably attractive."_

_Her soulmate let out a soft little huff as Heather descended into giggles. Well, at least she knew her soulmate found her attractive--that was something, at least. And, to be fair, her assessment of 'a day in the life' wasn't too far off, honestly._

_"No offense, but I don't think you have what it takes to be a Heather, given that you're asleep at 8pm on a Sunday night."_

_The other girl snorted, seeming to be on the edge of laughter judging by her amused tone._

_"Touché. The Heathers are probably off having some horrible orgy right now."_

_Heather, having not expected that response, burst into laughter, her soulmate joining in. When they finally regained themselves, she focused back on the other girl's memories, tinted a vibrant blue. Now Kurt and Ram seemed to be heckling her, and... ew, was she hanging around with Martha Dumptruck? When they met, she'd have to be the first to go. Then she'd go and make Kurt and Ram sorry for **ever** fucking with Heather Chandler's soulmate._

_"Do those idiots mess with you often, Blue?"_

_She asked suddenly, as Kurt and Ram came back into view, this time smacking the lunch tray from her soulmate's hands. The other girl let out a soft, hardly audible sigh, voice noticeably melancholy as she replied._

_"Yeah. I don't mind it as much anymore, since it's been happening for--well, ever since high school started, honestly. They're assholes--please try to stay out of their way, Red."_

_Heather was seething at the girl's words. She wanted to tell her soulmate to go to the Heathers for protection, perhaps give her some sort of identifying word to say--but she couldn't. Neither of them would remember anything from the dreamscape when they woke, so there was nothing she could do. Her soulmate was clearly someone far lower on the social totem pole, judging by the company she kept, so she was nobody she'd have any chance of interacting with in the waking world._

_"I wish I could help, Blue."_

_She sighed softly, truly at a loss as to how she could help her soulmate. The other girl's reply was sweet and earnest, surprising Heather._

_"Don't worry, Red. You already are."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Restless Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up--the Heathers have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first real chapter, where we're introduced to the almighty herself--the gayest of disasters, the scariest of bitches--Heather Chandler.

**Chandler's POV**

Heather's eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through the thin, gauzy red curtains in front of her window. For a moment, she squeezed them shut once more, concentrating intently as she wracked her brain, fervently hoping her dreams would come flooding back to her.

Nope, no such luck.

"Ugh." She sighed, opening her eyes fully this time and dragging herself into a sitting position, leaning back against her heaped pillows and yawning widely. It's not like she'd fallen in love with anyone the day prior, but still, every morning, she hoped against hope.

 _This soulmate shit turns me into such a pillowcase._ The girl groaned, rubbing her forehead with two perfectly manicured fingers. _Every fucking morning I do this same shit. It's pathetic._ Swinging her legs over the edge of her massive four poster bed, Heather grunted as she slipped into her slippers, trudging into the adjoined bathroom and immediately focusing on her reflection.

Her curly blonde hair was in knots, and she winced as she pulled one out with a finger.

"Great, just great." She groaned, when suddenly she was interrupted by her phone ringing in the other room. _Oh God, what do those losers want now?_

Heather walked over to the phone in an unhurried manner, clearly well aware of who was likely to be on the other end of the line. When she picked it up, she was instantly greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oh look Mac, sleeping beauty's finally awake."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked at the other girl's tone. Normally she'd crucify her for speaking to her in such a snide manner, but, judging by her voice, Duke had a wicked hangover. In her opinion, that was punishment enough. Regardless, it was a Monday morning--normally crucifixions were saved for later in the day.

"Good morning to you too, bitch. Did you enjoy Kurt and Ram's 'rager'?" Heather's voice was mocking, clearly amused by the notion of Kurt and Ram throwing a decent fucking party for once in their lives.

Clearly Duke and McNamara felt the same way, judging by the snickers that erupted from the phone.

"Yeah fucking right, Heather. You know those two dickbags couldn't throw a good party if their lives depended on it." Duke was, although hung over, still as whip-sharp as ever, and perhaps even more bitchy than usual.

She laughed, mostly because of the irrefutable truth of the girl's words. Suddenly, Mac's voice rang over the line.

"Why else would we drink so much at those parties? It gets to a point where you're just trying to forget who the host is." Duke snorted, and Heather smirked. "And anyhow," The girl continued. "It's not as if we're there because it's _fun_."

"Mm, you're not wrong there." Heather acknowledged, absentmindedly combing through her hair with her free hand. "Other than that, though, did anything happen that I need to know about?"

Duke hummed as she thought back on the little bit of the night she was able to remember through her drunken haze. Voice somewhat contemplative, she replied slowly.

"Nothing in particular, I don't think. Although," Heather raised an eyebrow at the girl's tone, which had become gleeful. "Courtney went off with Kurt and Ram and some underclassman girl--she seemed like she was trying to be sneaky, but we all know that slut was having a foursome."

Heather's grin was shark-like, the girl snickering as she thought of the potential blackmail material.

"Next time that little whore tries something, we'll destroy her." She vowed, the conversation falling silent for a few moments as they all considered the possibilities. Mac was the first to speak, breaking the silence with a mischievous tone--an unusual one from the generally sweet, quiet girl.

"So, Heather--" She began, breaking off momentarily with a giggle. "Why weren't you at the party last night? When Heather and I called, you were asleep--quite unlike the queen of Westerburg, hm?"

"My soulmate is a fucking prude, Heather--you _know_ this, you know that they're constantly sleeping early. Eight-fucking-pm, and they're already trying to go to bed." Heather snorted, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair behind her back with a huff. Duke and Mac seemed to be suppressing laughter, and she snapped over the line.

"Yeah, laugh it up you two, at least I don't have a soulmate-enhanced hangover." Her voice indignant, the girl was clearly disgruntled at the mention of her soulmate, along with their--as of yet, anyhow--lackluster connection. _Can't believe I'll fall in love with someone who goes to bed at 8pm on a fucking Sunday._

The other two girls both snickered, clearly well aware of Heather's annoyance at her prudish soulmate. It was the one area that the other two had surpassed her in, and it drove Heather insane. She grumbled beneath her breath, sighing heavily and glaring at nothing in particular.

No matter what she did, no matter how she looked, acted--no matter who she was, even, there was nothing she could do to get ahead like she did with everything else. In every other aspect of life, Heather Chandler _always_ won. No matter what. But here she was, 17, with absolutely no progress on the soulmate front. It drove her insane.

Apparently, soulmate bonds weren't as easily manipulated as the rest of life. Go figure. Ironically enough, her power in the waking world did nothing but push away any potential soulmate candidates--she seriously doubted someone who'd never given her a hangover was anyone in _any_ position to talk to the queen of Westerburg.

Hell, who knows, maybe they didn't even go to Westerburg! Heather was helpless--this time, her life was in the hands of fate. And unfortunately for her, fate isn't something you can win with just by being the goddess of high school, unlike everything else in her life.

"Heather!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts as Duke roared her name into the phone.

"Jesus fuck Duke, what the hell was that for?!" She demanded, startled, tone imperious with a distinct undercurrent of annoyance.

Mac snorted into the phone, although Duke's response came lightning-quick, amusement in her words.

"You didn't hear me the first five times I said it, so I said it louder this time." The girl explained, snickering at Heather's obvious unawareness. "Were you thinking about your _soulmate_?" She teased, voice friendly but gleeful--it wasn't often that they caught Heather Chandler off-guard, but when they managed to, it was an occasion to be celebrated.

Heather's stormy grey eyes narrowed, and her amused smirk turned into a frown. Although she'd been letting Duke's little quips slide this morning, that was mainly because she found them amusing. Insubordination, however, wasn't something she'd tolerate. It seemed that Mac and Duke had forgotten that _she_ was the one in charge.

"Heather," She began, a cruel smile spreading across her features as the girl's laughter instantly stopped, her fear palpable even over the phone. "You are in _no_ position to make any judgement as to what I may or may not be thinking about." Her voice was deceptively calm, but the venom behind her words was clear.

"Just because I've been lenient this morning does _not_ mean you are, in any way, allowed to question me. Have I made myself clear, you two?"

The two girls gulped, likely exchanging fearful glances.

"Yes, Heather." McNamara replied first, voice noticeably softer than it had been previously.

Heather smirked to herself, pleased with the obedience of the blonde. McNamara had always been the most easily controlled, though, of the pair. Even when Duke had started helping her gain some more confidence, that confidence had never interfered with her role as a Heather, so she'd allowed it to remain.

"Sorry, Heather." Duke replied a few moments after Mac, and Heather frowned at the note of resentment in her voice. _Rebellious._ She then grinned--the very prospect of _Heather Duke_ challenging her was amusing, as if the girl would ever be able to control the masses like Chandler could.

"I'm glad. Duke, you'll be driving us today; don't be late." Heather replied, tone sickly sweet and dripping with both condescension and, if one listened closely, a subtle threat.

_Cross me and you'll regret it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo !! If you like the fic, kudos/comments are appreciated, but not required of course. Please, comment any criticism below!


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of senior year! Before that school bell rings, though, the girls have some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, it's been a while since I last updated, sorry for that--I just wanted to make sure this chapter would be of a good quality--also, mental health issues and all that, as always. (Additionally, writer's block is a bitch and I'd like to file a complaint please)
> 
> I know this has been pretty slow paced so far, but I really want to lay the groundwork for everything we're gonna need! Bear with me y'all
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chandler's POV**

As Heather slipped on her bright crimson blazer, she shot her alarm clock a glance--7:00am. Snatching her red scrunchie off the nightstand, she grabbed her book bag off the floor, slipping it over her shoulder and stepping into her heels--nothing particularly special, just a normal pair that she'd be able to move around easily in.

As much as she'd like to avoid thinking about her soulmate situation, she wasn't able to dispel the thoughts as easily as she'd like. Having such effortless control over the people around her, although useful, meant that others often weren't willing to have a genuine discussion with her.

Although having an entire school full of worshipers was certainly satisfying, it wasn't quite as fulfilling as she'd like. Nothing to distract her from her thoughts--those disgusting _feelings_ that all people had. Even if she was seen as a goddess by the students (and teachers) of Westerburg, that was all it was.

What _they_ saw her as.

That being said, it's not as if everyone saw her the same way. It was different, she noticed, depending on the person. She wasn't just a person, Heather Chandler was a figurehead, a deity; representative of the wants and dreams of the masses.

Shaking her head briskly, Heather grimaced as she grabbed her hairbrush off the side table.

_Fuck. Why can't I stop thinking this morning?_

Raking the brush through her curls, the girl hardly noticed the sting as she ripped through the knots in her hair.

By the time her hair was up to her standard, it was already 7:15, and Duke was due to arrive any minute. Despite her efforts, Heather hadn't been able to pull herself from her thoughts.

Frowning, she slung her book bag over her shoulder, throwing her brush haphazardly onto her bed and glancing at her reflection one last time.

 _Perfect._ Heather smiled wryly, placing her house key in her bra--for safekeeping, she mused--and pacing over to the door, sliding the lock shut and shutting it smoothly behind her.

Just as she'd expected, Duke's emerald green Jeep was waiting in the driveway, the other two Heathers already waiting for her.

Approaching the car, Heather smirked at Mac's obvious fear, along with Duke's poorly masked resentment.

"On time for once, are we?" Her tone was mocking, cruel; as she slid into the front passenger seat.

Heather Chandler _never_ sat in the back. It was a point of pride for her, or perhaps she simply wanted to inconvenience the others. Whatever the reason, the unspoken rule was never broken, even for practicality's sake; and today was no exception.

Duke winced at her tone, wordlessly backing out of the driveway and driving down the road leading to the school. Out of the corner of her eye, Heather saw McNamara's sympathetic, worried look.

She allowed the rest of the ride to pass by without event, remaining silent and watching out the windshield as they winded down the familiar streets.

**-=+=-**

**Veronica's POV**

Veronica Sawyer was a mess.

It's not as if she hid it either, everything about the girl screamed it; from the deep bags under her eyes to her--quite frankly, appalling--outfit.

Even on the first day of senior year, Veronica was beyond the point of giving a flying fuck about anything. She already knew exactly how today would go, and she wasn't willing to humor it any more--reputation be damned, she was going to Harvard, for God's sake!

Well, that's what she told herself anyway.

In truth, Veronica Sawyer had aspirations, just like any other student at Westerburg. She didn't want to just be the loathed nerd of the school, not anymore. Not this year.

Perhaps that's why, as sad as it was, she idolized the Heathers just as much as everyone else. Beautiful, terrifying, and _perfect_. That's what they were, what they always have been.

When the students of Westerburg cowered before the girls, she'd always mocked their cowardice, but Veronica was no different. She wasn't any better--when the triumvirate of girls walked by, she was just as mystified as her peers.

So, who is Veronica Sawyer? She's many things--nerdy, hypocritical, condescending, sarcastic--all of those things are true. People are complicated, however; it can never be that simple. Condensing an individual down to a few, oversimplified traits isn't particularly productive, now is it?

Well that's interesting, isn't it. We're not even considering the masks people wear--the lies they tell, the way they portray themselves. Isn't it fascinating how Veronica, a person so intelligent, can so easily believe the Heathers' facade?

Perhaps it's because she wants to believe it.

As far as Veronica is concerned, the Heathers _are_ Gods. If they were evil or simply ambivalent to the suffering of their underlings was anyone's guess, but one thing was clear--Veronica wanted to _ascend_.

If that meant sacrificing a few losers along the way?

So be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated, along with whatever criticism you might have! Additionally, pointing out what was done well helps me out quite a bit!
> 
> Also, I've read some criminally underrated fics lately, and figured I'd mention them here, for your guys' enjoyment while you're waiting for the next chapter of this fic!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862846 - This one is just freeform character studies, about DEH, BMC and Heathers--personally, I'm only really interested in the Heathers ones. Seriously though, this is extremely well-written and through some witchcraft has less kudos than Scarlet Musings, Sapphire Dreams?? Check it out, I love their takes on the Heathers specifically
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817506 - Okay, now this one is CRIMINALLY underrated--it's Duke x Chandler, which generally isn't my ship, but it's absurdly well-written and a very... twisted take on the characters. It's really amazing, and it's finished too--nearly 6k words, a one shot, go check it out. It only has 84 hits and 14 kudos, and it deserves so much more. Even if you don't like the Duke x Chandler ship, I think it's the sort of thing everyone should read, because it's such an interesting interpretation of everything. It also has McNamawyer, if that helps lol
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748842 - Ok, this one already has more attention than Scarlet Musings, Sapphire Dreams, but it deserves MORE. It's basically where the Heathers are burlesque dancers/strippers, with a gay but in denial Veronica who's been brought to the club by Betty, who is a disaster gay extremely into a very flirty Martha. If that sounds at all interesting, *give it a read*--it deserves it! Also, ChanSaw--enough said.
> 
> Anyhow, sorry if those fics didn't interest you, but I personally loved them and thought they needed some more attention! See y'all next update, whenever that is (hopefully not too long)


	4. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author’s note!

Hey everyone!

So, SMSD has been getting a lot of attention (hit 1k hits recently!!), which I really really appreciate! Didn’t realize you guys would enjoy it so much haha, it was just a random idea I had.

I’m not sure if I’ll be updating it in the future, since I happened to begin writing it just before something very... uh, climactic happened in my life. I’ve been having a difficult time summoning the motivation to continue with it, but I do have a good amount of the story outlined.

I just wanted to update you all, and tell you that if you want to catch the (possible) next update, subscribe so you’ll be notified! I don’t have a solid answer for if it’ll ever be finished or even continued, but I would like to at least work on it a bit more.

Hey, good news though—my writing has improved significantly over this time, so any updates you guys _do_ get will be of a better quality.

If anyone wants to reach out and chat (about anything, I always love connecting with fellow authors/readers) my discord is TheDarkOverlordOfAll#0336!

Also, if you have any questions, comments, etc. about anything, feel free to put them in the comments—I always make sure to reply to comments I receive. If you want the fic to continue, also say that! Comments help with motivation, especially ones that point out specific things (either to improve on or that are done well).


End file.
